Sweet Wassalia
by The Jester Lover
Summary: It's Wassalia and Sofia goes up the Sorcerer's Tower asking for a gift. Rated M for THEMES. It can be read as a one-shot or as part of my verses "Calista the Matchmaker" or "A brush from his fingers", either way it will fit alright.


Sofia knocked twice before entering the workshop.

"Oh, Mister Cedric…!" she crooned in her greeting.

The sorcerer sat at his desk stopped his reading and turn his head to look at her.

She was wearing an elegant red ruffle knee-length dress with a decorative bow on her waist.

"Happy Wassalia" she said beamingly.

"Oh, yes." Cedric muttered as he smirked pleased contemplating her carefully, top to bottom. "Indeed it is."

He rose from his seat to give her a pronounced bow.

"Happy Wassalia, Princess Sofia. What can I do for you?"

"Well… I came to ask for my present" she responded, smiling shyly as her hands wove in her back in her swinging.

Cedric let out a conceited chuckle.

"That's a pity, I thought I was about to get mine… with its bow and all" he murmured in a mischievous tone, rubbing his fingers greedily "I'm sorry, my dear, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait till tonight to receive your presents. As every year." He said waving his hand in disdain and sitting again on his red velvet bench.

"And can't I get a small one now?" the girl pleaded "Please…"

The sorcerer raised one eyebrow and made a sceptic hum, but at seeing her smiling and fluttering her eyelashes he snorted indulgently.

"You're eager, aren't you? I suppose I can give you something, but… before that I should ask you a couple of questions" flexing his finger, he made her a sign to come closer "Come. Come here, sweetie".

Sofia skipped happily until be in front of him, then the sorcerer patted his knees and she sat on his lap right away. Cedric pulled her closer and spoke softly.

"First things first. Have you been a good girl, princess? Hmm?" he asked, placing a hand around her waist to hold her as he fiddled with a cinnamon lock of her hair with the other.

"Of course" she answered "I've helped to complete more than ten happy endings his year, I've trained very hard to be a good protector, I've gotten good marks at school, I've been nice with my friends and family, I've given a lot of carrots to Minimus and Clover…" she enumerated with her fingers.

"And why on Earth did I have to ask that to you? Probably we'll finish tomorrow." The sorcerer lamented in regret, making her laugh.

"And I accomplish well my sorcerer's apprentice duties" she proudly added "Or at least, my master says so"

"Yes… and your master seems to be a perfectly discerning and trustworthy man, right?" he sarcastically commented, causing her laugh again "Well, now I'm sure you deserve a present. Now, my dear, do tell Mister Cedric what do you want for Wassalia this year." He whispered smiling closely at her "You can ask anything you want".

She took a finger to her lips, pensive.

"Actually… I just want to be surrounded by those I love and to have an ah-mazing holiday" she benignly responded.

Cedric exhaled, touched.

"Oh, look at you! Such a sweet child! If everybody were so well-meaning and selfless like you… no one would never buy a thing and this kingdom economy would go down the drain" he sneered.

The princess shrugged giggling.

"Sorry!" she said "However, I do expect for you to give me a present"

"But of course you do, you really are a capricious one. You can't fool me." He tapped her nose playfully.

"Then, are you gonna give me something now?" the girl asked and he nodded at her "What is it?"

The sorcerer smirked wickedly and hummed a little chuckle as he put the princess on her feet and stood.

"Tell me, princess, do you like sweet things?" She nodded enthusiastically. "Well, it turns out I have a really sweet surprise just for you and you're gonna love it" he said with a flattering croon.

"Really?" Sofia's eyes sparkled in excitement and Cedric laughed again.

"Yes, but you have to close your eyes first. And don't cheat, uh?"

Sofia smiled and closed her eyes, feeling her cheeks burning with thrilling anticipation. She raised her face a bit and waited impatiently for her expected gift.

When she felt something pressing her lips, the girl smiled again and kissed it in return, sticking her tongue out a little.

Noticing the sweet taste, she made a pleasure little noise and the soft chuckle of the sorcerer responded from above.

"You like it, don't you, my dear?" he said petting her head.

"Yes" she happily answered.

"I knew you would" he murmured putting it on her mouth again and caressing her lips with it "My sweet-toothed little girl…"

Sofia opened her eyes and grinned at Cedric, then she took candy cane he was holding in front of her and walked to the work table, put a hand on the surface and skipped to sit on it before keep enjoying her sweet as she swung her hanging legs.

She could see Cedric smacking his lips as he contemplated her licking the sugar stick, his pupils getting wider, making his honey eyes darker.

"You wanna try it?" she offered at the sight of his yearning look.

"No, no." he responded with a wave of his hand "It's your gift, my dear, enjoy it."

"But you are looking at it so much" she said frowning slightly her eyebrows, intrigued.

He blushed and moved his eyes away from her at once, nailing them on the floor and clearing his throat nervously.

"I'm sorry, I… Didn't mean to upset you" he expressed embarrassed, denoting a sincere apology in his tone.

"It doesn't upset me. I like you watching." She confessed smiling, licking her present again.

At that Cedric kept staring fixedly at her, following with dedication every move of her tongue and lips as it were some kind of pleasant private show.

Sofia was having some troubles to restrain her giggle. Then she stretched her arm, offering the sweet again.

"Come on, try it. It's tasty" she insisted.

He sighed in a huff and approached her cautiously. Then he took the cane in his hand and turned it over to give a lap on a place she hadn't yet touch before giving it back.

"It's tasty, right?" she asked, and he nodded seriously.

Sofia took it back to her mouth by the place he had just licked.

Cedric inhaled harshly, his cheeks blushing red and his eyes glowing.

Then she offered it again and the same thing repeated again, in which he was trying to avoid the moist zones and she was doing exactly the opposite.

They kept like that for a while until the sorcerer didn't have any more places to lick where the princess hadn't already used her tongue.

When she offered it, he remained still for some seconds, paralysed before her blue eyes, and then he leant to give the candy a large lap while it was still holding by her hands.

Sofia approached her face as well and sucked the hook before slipping her tongue on it, feeling the man's hoarse breath over her lips.

Their faces were so close that they didn't even have to move the sweet to take it to their mouths and when they started to do it at the same time they ended sharing sugar, breath and saliva, their tongues sliding across the cane without reaching to touch each other.

Cedric placed his hands over the princess' hips and raised them across her waist, caressing her torso carefully and fiddling with the bow of her belly.

In a carelessness of him, Sofia took advantage to reach his tongue with hers, making him moan loudly and squeeze the grasp over her as their mouths kept playing around the candy. Both moaning and grizzling in licks, joining their lips and keeping the sticky cane between them, enjoying its sweet taste in their smooching.

"Hmmm my Sugar Princess…!" Cedric exclaimed panting and she responded with a giggle "Ohhh! Just how do you expect to get any Wassalia presents being such a naughty little girl?" he asked breathless slipping out a hand under the flounces of her dress "Oh God… Sofia... Sweet, sweet little princess…"

"This is the present I wanted" the girl answered "Although I like the cane too"

Cedric let out a deep perverse laugh.

"Hohoho, so my little girl likes candy canes all right, huh?" he murmured, tickling over the socking that covered her thighs, and she gladly nodded "Well, that's certainly a thing to have in mind… because I have another candy cane that you're gonna like even more" he revealed while his fingers reached the wet fabric between her legs.

The canticle of carols sounding from the window took them out from their passionate scene.

"OH, COME ON!" Cedric yelled, irritate.

"They're already singing, the dinner will be served soon" Sofia concluded, sharing his grief "It's time for me to go down" she said, caressing his fringe tenderly.

The sorcerer gave her a sad grimace, but took her by the waist and placed her on her feet on the floor, smoothing her dress and grooming her hair with his fingers. And then he snatched the candy cane from her hands.

"Eh!" she griped annoyed, but he moved a finger at her in deny.

"Tut-tut-tut. No sweets until dinner is over, young lady" he admonished in a strict tone.

"And… when dinner it's over, Mister Cedric?" she asked with a naughty grin.

"Hum…" he bit his lip "We'll see. Maybe, if you behave."

Sofia giggled and went to the door.

"See you at dinner, Mister Cedric. Happy Wassalia" she said holding from the latch

"Happy and sweet." He answered winking at her, taking the cane again to his mouth while she leave the workshop and closed the door. "As my princess."

* * *

 **Happy Wassalia aaaaand good night everybody!**


End file.
